


Trailbreaker's Tryst

by Deathcomes4u



Series: Pack Mentality 'verse [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, Other, Pack Mentality 'verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Wolf Sex, emptying transfluid tanks, filling gestation tanks, gestation tanks, overflow, stacking, wolfmechs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathcomes4u/pseuds/Deathcomes4u
Summary: It's been a long time since Trailbreaker's had the pleasure of the company of bigger bots. And with Prowl's blessing, he'll gladly take full advantage of that. (Offshoot of Pack Mentality - Ch 18).
Series: Pack Mentality 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933198
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Trailbreaker's Tryst

**Author's Note:**

> So because I am, as stated before, back on my horny motherfucker unlimited bullshit, yall get more smut again.  
> This is going from the part in the first section of Pack Mentality - ch18 where Ultra Magnus and Ironhide promise Trailbreaker a good time and Prowl tells him to go ahead and stop worrying about him.  
> You really probably do need to have read the fic for this shit to make sense, but if you don't want to (understandable given the length) then key points:  
> -They're all werewolves-turned-domesticated pet slaves  
> -At this point they've all been freed and are living temporarily at the Primal palace in the old harem suites (unoccupied because Optimus doesn't have a harem lol).  
> -Wolfmechs like to fuck casually because they've never been given much else to do on their down time  
> -These three are all from completely different packs owned by different nobles, so this is their reunion since Ironhide and Trailbreaker were in a pack together a loooooong time ago and they've both known Magnus for ages even without being in a pack with him.  
> -Their wolf form is their only alt mode right now.  
> -Trailbreaker is the biggest bot in his small pack and as such hasn't gotten a good stretch in a while, which is unfortunate because he's a total size queen.
> 
> So yeah, this is short n sweet. Didn't want to put it in the main story cause it'd be a bit much and spoil the mood of it atm. Enjoy~

Trailbreaker never minded being the largest in his pack. He appreciated all of Inferno and Prowl’s efforts to give him what he needed.

But there had never really been much they could do about the limitations of their size difference. They’d been creative, certainly, but nothing could quite match the feeling of a larger mech stretching him wide and filling him with a spike larger than his own.

The anticipation had him shaking where he stood, aft high, tail tucked and chest pressed into the floor under Magnus’ weight.

The huge shaft teasing at his valve promised him everything he’d missed all these decavorns. The glossa that trailed over his neck plates before denta replaced it, gripping firmly, told him that his preferences were well remembered.

He pressed his hips up eagerly, tail and hackles twitching in anticipation.

He wasn’t disappointed.

Magnus lined up and slid halfway in on the first thrust. Trailbreaker moaned, the sound a howl of pleasure as his dripping valve was finally, FINALLY stretched wide.

No one in the rooms around would care much about the noise, not a single wolfmech had been in doubt of what they were going off to do when they’d made their way through the common area. In fact, Trailbreaker had gotten several knowing looks and winks.

Magnus readjusted his grip with his denta and drew back out slowly, letting him feel every ridge, before he thrust back in and buried in to the top of his knot. Even deflated it was a sizeable swell on his shaft.

Trailbreaker keened and writhed happily, wanting so badly to feel that knot in him already, even unswollen. His own spike strained beneath him, leaking, and he made a small sound of surprise when he felt a servo wrap around it.

He suddenly became aware of Ironhide beside them in root mode, snickering as he took Trailbreaker’s spike in servo and stroked it firmly.

“Nngh… ‘Hide, I’m… not gonna last long if…”

“Thaaat’s the point ‘Breaker. Gotta make sure you’re nice n’ loose. Don’t wanna impose on our good new doctor.” The red bot snickered, massaging Trailbreaker’s knot with the rough pads on the heel of his palm.

Trailbreaker keened again as Magnus rumbled and drew back, his next thrust hilting him in the valve and hitting Trailbreaker’s ceiling node.

Trailbreaker came with a cry of surprise, quivering as his valve clenched and rippled, making the spike seem almost uncomfortably large. His hips jerked against Ironhide’s firm hold, his spike milked as he spattered transfluid over his own chestplates and the floor.

He had to lock his back legs to stop him collapsing once his overload petered out. He panted, moaning as ‘Hide kept a vice-like grip on the base of his spike and Magnus licked at his neck.

He squirmed slightly, valve now feeling far less strained by the spike buried in it. That was all Magnus needed, steadying himself and gripping with his denta again before drawing almost all the way out and slamming back in.

Trailbreaker saw stars, gasping and moaning as Hide kept his hips in place with his grip, and Magnus began to plough him thoroughly with that lovely, thick shaft that slammed into his terminus with delicious accuracy on every thrust.

His sensors sang at the stimulation. There really was no substitute for Magnus, his weight, his power, his calm, solid presence as he quickly brought Trailbreaker to the brink.

“Mmmmmm ah can already feel him ready to tip again Mags… so quick… y’ready for that knot ‘Breaker? S’gonna be a pit of a stretch again after all this time.”

“PRIMUS YES!”

Ironhide chuckled at the raw lust, palming the head of Trailbreaker’s spike with the servo not holding the base.

Magnus rumbled deeply, denta digging in a little harder as he upped the pace. The sounds Trailbreaker was making, coupled with the tightness of his valve, were already making his knot begin to swell.

He hooked a paw down alongside Trailbreaker’s shaft and under a thigh, pulling his hips up slightly and pressing his chest down further with his own.

He ground into the black bot, feeling the tip of his spike forcing open the gestation valve with the pressure of his swelling knot locking him in.

He bucked, overloading suddenly, flooding the gestation tank audibly with streams of hot transfluid.

Trailbreaker howled as he overloaded, whole frame shaking as he felt every hot pulse of transfluid enter him. His own would have painted the floor readily, if Ironhide hadn’t shifted to lay on his back and angle under him to wrap his mouth around the tip.

Trailbreaker keened as he felt Ironhide swallowing down his second load eagerly, still milking him for all he was worth. The knot had him stretched to his limits, whole valve alight with sensation as he was finally, FINALLY given the stretch he’d so desperately craved.

But they were not done with him yet.

Once his spike had finally given all Ironhide could suck from it, Ironhide shifted off to the side again. Trailbreaker would absolutely have collapsed at this point if he hadn’t locked his legs. Above him, Magnus let go of his now marked neck plates, and gave them a few licks before he raised his chest up to free Trailbreaker of his weight.

The black bot made a sound of protest, but Ironhide snickered beside him, letting go of his spike and transforming.

Trailbreaker was a little confused until Magnus slid a massive paw under his chest and hefted him up. He scrambled to get his forelegs under him, understanding suddenly what Ironhide was doing as the red wolf clicked open his panel and backed up under him.

Magnus practically reared on his hind legs, Trailbreaker warbling slightly at the massive knot that pulled at his valve deliciously when he moved.

Trailbreaker now had the room to shift his torso to accommodate Ironhide, the red wolfmech backing up until he felt Trailbreaker’s still hard spike poking at his valve entrance.

With practiced experience, he canted his hips at just the right angle, and bucked. Trailbreaker’s paws hooked over Ironhide’s hips with a moan as he felt his spike sink into wet heat. He thrust automatically, both he and Magnus rumbling at the wash of sensation that caused from their locked equipment.

Ironhide had to work his hips against Trailbreaker’s swollen knot before it finally popped into him. The moment it did, Magnus was settling himself back over the two of them, forelegs either side of their chests.

“Oh slag… you two… are gonna knock me out at this rate” Trailbreaker panted.

Over him, Magnus rumbled and nipped his neck. “That or empty your transfluid stores. Whichever comes first.”

Trailbreaker bucked at the thought, now caught between the two bodies and feeling deliciously restricted.

Ironhide gave a satisfied groan beneath him, just as keen for a good heavy body to pin him as Trailbreaker was. And certainly sturdy enough to take their combined weight comfortably.

Magnus began to rock over them, his spike still holding open Trailbreaker’s gestation valve. The Knot was most definitely not coming out any time soon, and the tug of it sent shocks of pleasure up Trailbreaker’s spinal struts.

The Black bot gasped and moaned, burying his face against Ironhide’s neck. Beneath him, the red wolfmech’s valve was constricting deliciously over his spike, Magnus’ rocking pressing him into the ceiling node of Ironhide’s valve in a slow rhythm.

After a klik Magnus’ rocking turned to short, sharp bucks. His weight pressed down on them slightly as he overloaded again with a deep, strut rumbling growl.

Trailbreaker moaned loud and long as more hot transfluid was pumped into his gestation tank. His own spike filled Ironhide’s valve, the pressure stretching it before Ironhide’s gestation inlet gave way and he keened.

Magnus had so much transfluid to give that it filled Trailbreaker’s tank and back-flowed into his valve, making him shudder and buck between them, the overload taking a long time to peter out.

The three of them stilled, panting through their vents as their fans roared.

Trailbreaker groaned, lapping idly at Ironhide’s hackles and feeling him purr, hips twitching with aftershocks of pleasure. Above him, Magnus nuzzled at his shoulder.

The respite was brief, Magnus rumbling before he began slowly, lazily rocking against Trailbreaker again. The black mech gasped and keened, his stuffed, over sensitive valve rippling with yet another charge build. It was impossible for it not to, with transfluid aiding the node conductivity and the tug of the knot and the press of the spike tip in his gestation valve…

Trailbreaker was squirming and bucking within astroseconds, Ironhide moaning beneath him as Trailbreaker’s knot tugged inside him. He was especially glad when the black wolf’s denta began to nip at his neck.

Pretty soon, Magnus was jerking against Trailbreaker, huffing as he chased down another overload. It rolled through him as suddenly as the others, his chest pressing down on the two beneath him again as he let out a low, howl like moan.

Transfluid pulsed into Trailbreaker’s full gestation tank, so much of it that it began filling his valve until it was at capacity. Trailbreaker made a high, warbling sound as the pressure finally forced the hot fluid to gush out around Magnus’ knot, splattering loudly onto the floor.

Trailbreaker barely registered the jets that came hard and fast from his own spike straight into Ironhide’s own tank, making the red mech beneath him quiver and squirm.

He had no idea when Magnus’ spike finally stopped filling him, it seemed to go on forever, his valve stretching to its limits, contracting, forcing transfluid out, filling again…

Magnus finally stilled after a full body shudder, trying to keep the bulk of his weight off them. “Ah… I think… that’s it… that’s the last of it…”

Trailbreaker merely warbled in response, practically collapsed on Ironhide. The red bot beneath him snickered.

“Mmmm think he’s still got some in the tank, but might save it for later huh?”

Trailbreaker made another garbled noise and rubbed his helm on Ironhide’s shoulder with a shudder. He was so gloriously, deliciously full. “Primus… y’might… get it out of me when you pull out t’be honest.”

Magnus chuckled at that, the sound vibrating wonderfully into Trailbreaker. The black bot squirmed slightly, denta grazing teasingly over Ironhide’s neck. The red bot rumbled and pressed into the lazy biting, valve still twitching around Trailbreaker’s spike.

The three of them stayed locked like that for a breem before Magnus shifted. He got his paws under him and carefully pulled his hips back, making Trailbreaker gasp.

Immediately the black mech’s charge was stirred again as the thick length inside him shifted, transfluid still stretching him to full capacity. The tug of the depressurising knot was significant, but there was definite give now.

Magnus rumbled again before securing his denta around the base of Trailbreaker’s neck, right before his hackles. Trailbreaker shivered, allowing himself to be pinned and moaning loudly as Magnus began to really pull back his hips.

The sliding stretch of his valve lips was slow, until suddenly they got past the main swell of the knot and Magnus slipped out with a huge, hot load of transfluid gushing out after him.

It undid Trailbreaker, the black bot’s hips bucking hard into Ironhide a few times before he overloaded again. Magnus’ denta stayed locked on him as he in turn bit down on Ironhide, who groaned and shivered through another overload as his gestation tank now filled and backflowed.

Trailbreaker practically collapsed on him, strutless and panting as his hips gave a few last bucks and his transfluid tanks emptied fully into Ironhide.

“Mmmmmm think we got ya runnin’ on empty now ‘Breaker?” Ironhide rumbled, E.M field projecting immense satisfaction.

“Guh”

“I’ll take that as a yes” Magnus snickered from where he was lapping at the indents where his denta had sunk into neck plating.


End file.
